First Chance Gone Second Chance Maybe?
by Butterflykami
Summary: Rose has gotten over Ryo.. And now lives alone. Until one day a rookie arrives, alike to Ryo in many ways. How will Diane act over the fact her darling Berky has eyes for someone else? PLEASE REVIEW!


Rose has finally accepted the fact that Ryo loves Dee, and giving up on any thought of being able to be with him..

However, when a new recruit arrives at the station, also of Japanese descent, Rose's interest is sparked up.

How will an insanely jealous Diana cope with Rose's new toy boy?

Will Dee and Ryo even care?

Is the new recruit's future at the station in danger because of the forming love triangle?

The first chapter is pretty much all about Rose.. Sorry? xD

Rated R for violence, Quite a bit of swearing and some scenes of a sexual nature in later chapters

8am in the morning. Damn. He was late already. Rose rolled over, hidden within the confines of the large duvet and bed sheets which were spread evenly across the double bed.. enough room for two.. and yet it was only him. As always. He groaned half-heartedly as he finally stirred from the alarm clock ringing, jarring through his head and causing his cheek to twitch from severe annoyance. His hand lept from deep inside of the sheets, smashing down on top of the clock, the sheer force of the blow knocking the antique piece onto the floor, vibrating there for a second before giving up the fight and laying, motionless. His eyes remained firmly shut, not wanting to open.. refusing to give up the comfort of the dark for the break of morning. His fingers curled into the edges of the sheets, pulling them down from over his head and upper torso, down to his waist.. forcing himself to wake up. God how he hated mornings...

"Fuck ", Rose cursed, mumbling under his breath in words which were incoherent to all but himself.. Even though there was no one there. He was used to being alone, ever since Ryo had rejected him outright and gone off with Dee.. He had tried to move along with Diana. His taste for women never quite matched his taste for men.. which was a shame, he knew they could've progressed and blossomed into a full relationship.. but he just couldn't do it. His brain was jumbled with many thoughts at once.. there was no time to do anything, no shower, no breakfast.. nothing. He had to get down to the station. He pulled off the pyjama bottoms he had on, down.. down.. the cloth material falling down his toned legs, dropping onto the wooden floor. He stepped from the pile, leaning down and picking them up.. straightening them out before folding them. Even though he was a bachelor, he found no excuse to be sloppy in his everyday actions, a trait more than usually associated with bachelor's living on their own.

He reached into the wardrobe where he kept all of his clothes, hastily pulling out a pair of black suit trousers, his trademark waistcoat, the white button-up undershirt and a black tie. It took him little less than 10 minutes to get himself fully dressed, reaching for his glasses from the bedside table and placing them onto the bridge of his nose, pushing it up further with the tip of his finger. He spent another 20 minutes admiring himself in a nearby mirror, preening his hair to make sure he still wasn't a bed head, he had to look smart today. A new recruit was due to arrive, all the way from Yokohama, Japan.. This would be the second person of Japanese descent to be at the station. Not that he minded, of course, he personally found the American-Japanese mix attractive, one of the reasons he was so drawn to Ryo in the first place. He sighed as he thought of that name.. 'Ryo'.. Him and that son of a bitch Dee.. One of the people he despised most in the entire world. Ever since Rose had met Dee on that fateful day in England, the man had grated on his nerves, with his brash and foolish attitude.

He ran a hand back through the golden strands of hair which framed his chiselled face, his chest heaving with a large sigh. He dreaded the rookies which turned up at the station.. Having to mould them into proper officers and cope with the strange amount of homosexuality at the station. His mind settled upon that thought as he grabbed a jacket, sliding his arms into the sleeves and pulling it tightly around himself, and with the same thought, He exited his residence in preparation for what was sure to be a struggle ahead.

By the time he arrived at the precinct it was buzzing with life, his underlings running around tending to the days duties.. Convicts, Cuties and .. He never could think of another one to make it 'The three C's' Many of the staff whom weren't too caught up in their work nodded their head respectfully.. His eyes scanned the reception area.. There was no sign of a rookie, they were easy to spot.. Padding around with a bemused look on their face, being too shy to ask any of the staff for directions, and simply giving up and sitting down until someone came to help. He had seen it more than once. He must be late as well.. Not a very good impression for the man's first day, however, as he was late as well, he would let it slide. This time. He wandered up to his office, sliding his fingers around the door knob and pushing it open with a jolt of his wrist, closing it slowly behind him in an attempt not to gain attention. He didn't want a flood of people standing outside his office, eager to give in their reports. Yeah right, as if they would ever do that.

He removed his jacket, sliding it down from his muscular torso and hanging it on the hook situated on the back of the door. He pulled down the blinds above his words, darkening the room considerably. Hopefully this would help the headache pulsating in his temple and perhaps soothe his nerves a little. He was curious as to see the character they were getting in.. seeing as he had not done the interview, he had not met the person in question. He sat down in his chair and began to flick idly through pieces of paperwork sat in his desk, sorting them out into a neat and tidy order. Mid way through his organisation, someone rapped on the door.. His eyes raised up from the paper, staring at the door.. 'Come in..' He cooed softly under his breath, the door simultaneously opening as if they weren't even going to wait for Rose's permission to enter. Dee stood there, and held the door open, not even looking at Rose, as if holding somewhat of a grudge. His eyes were elsewhere.. To the side. Dee nodded his head once, to another person.. Whom stepped forward. This must be the newbie.

The man whom stepped forward took Rose's breath away. He was even prettier than Ryo. Perhaps a trend amongst American-Japanese hybrids? Apart from his feminine features, his hair was amazing. Long dark brown longs which fell down to his hips.. Tied back half-heartedly with a small black band. He clasped his coat in his arms, looking slightly petrified from the situation, as would anyone being confronted with someone as important as Rose. The newbie kept his eyes low, staring at the ground in front of him, nibbling on his bottom lip.. It was obvious he was shaking.. Cute, Rose thought with a smirk.. 'You must be the rookie.. Correct..?' Rose stared the newbie straight in his bright sapphire eyes with an enrapturing gaze.. Trying to get the newbie to look up. It worked. He looked up, staring back for a split second before lowering his eyes again.. 'Y..Yes.. My name is Lee Davis.. Pleased to meet you..' Lee bowed for a second, stopping mid-way to remember he wasn't in Japan anymore.. 'S..Sorry..'. Rose smirked. How amusing.

'And what is your Japanese name..?' He asked, Curiously.. Ryo had one.. So he figured that this guy should as well. Lee looked up, out of confusion. No one had asked him that before in this country.. How would they know..? He blinked quickly, before answering.. 'Oh.. Uhm.. Hiro.. Sir' He gave Rose a weird look, asking through body language why he asked.. Rose leant back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.. 'Well you see, we have another half-Japanese person here at the station.. You may of already met him', Hiro nodded firmly.. 'Ah yes.. Ryo if I am not mistaken? He seemed quite happy that there was another person with the same sort of origin as him'. Hiro smiled, if but weakly.. Causing Rose to smile as well.. 'Well then, Hiro, Welcome to the station..'


End file.
